So, am I forgiven?
by randomshoes42
Summary: This is my first foray into the world of fan fiction, so please be gentle with me! This is a PWP, written from Mulder's POV. It doesn't fit anywhere in the storyline really.


"So, am I forgiven?"

Disclaimer: The X Files and all associated characters and settings belong to lots of people who aren't me, I just borrowed them. This fic is just for entertainment purposes (mainly mine!) and absolutley no profit is beint made from it!!! Yadda yadda . . .

She's sitting at my desk when I walk in. She doesn't even look up, just carries on ignoring me! So I shut the door, and click the lock shut. Now, that gets her attention! She looks up at me and raises an eyebrow in that bloody infuriating way she does! I just smile, and walk towards her. "Mulder, what are you doing?" she pushes the chair around so she's facing me as I come around the desk. I just keep on smiling, as I reach where she's sitting I put my hands on the arms of the chair, pinning her arms beneath them. "Mulder, what on Earth are yo . . ." I decide that I've had enough, so I lean in, and I capture her lips with mine, gently, but firmly applying pressure, swiping my tongue across her lower lip, asking permission to enter. She grants it, parting her lips to allow my questing tongue access. As our tongues fight for dominance, I can feel her arms pushing up against my restraining hands. As we break for air, I release her, and her hands instantly fly up to my face, into my hair, she twines her fingers around the back of my neck and draws me in for another sweet tender kiss. I cup her face in my hands, breaking the kiss I look deep into her eyes, she smiles at me. "I know Mulder, it's okay . . ." I smile back, knowing that she understands what I'm trying to say, even though I can't get the words to form. I place a tender kiss upon her lips, then another on her jaw, slowly I begin to kiss my way down her neck, she moans, angling her head to give me better access. I take the hint, and work my way all the way down to her collar, where I brush my teeth along her sensitive skin, which draws another moan. I can feel her hands griping my shoulders, and I really want to draw out some more of those wonderful moans. So I reach up a hand, and begin to pop her shirt buttons, pulling her shirt out of her skirt and pushing it off completely, all the while kissing and biting my way down, across her collar bone, to the top of her breasts. I latch onto her right nipple through the lacy black fabric of her bra, and she gives another one of those delicious moans as I work my tongue across it. She arches her back into me, and I take the opportunity to reach behind her and undo the clasp of her bra. She groans at the loss of contact when I withdraw my mouth to slide it from her body, but gasps as I blow across her damp, erect nipple whilst tossing her underwear casually over my shoulder. Smiling at her amazingly vocal reactions, I descend upon her left breast, kissing, biting and licking around the nipple without actually touching it. Suddenly, I take it firmly in my teeth, running my tongue across its engorged point. She lets out a little yelp and pushes herself up into my mouth. I continue to work her breasts with my mouth, and slide my hands down across her stomach, I begin to remove her skirt, and she lifts herself off the chair to allow me to remove it completely. It follows her bra over my shoulder. I note with some surprise that Scully wears little lacy hold ups instead of panty hoes, and file this information for future use. But, right now all that stands between me and my prize are the matching black pair of panties. Leaving her breasts, to a groan of protest, I pull back enough to slide off the panties, and take a good look at her as I throw them on the growing pile behind me. "You're beautiful!" I whisper, and she smiles, blushing. I lean in and capture her lips again, in a fiery, passionate kiss. As I do, I slide my hand up her thigh, brushing a fingertip over her swollen clitoris and then push it into her centre. She's wet, very wet, all for me! She moans into my mouth, and I start to move my fingers slowly in and out of her slick warm centre. I begin to kiss my way down her body, flicking my tongue across a nipple as I pass it, and eliciting a gasp from the woman beneath me. I plant a few kisses along her hip bone, then inhale the scent of her aroused sex, before diving straight in. Fixing my mouth over her clitoris and suckling it gently. Drawing a strangled cry from my level headed partner, who fists her hands in the back of my hair. I gently run my tongue over her, getting a delicious sort of whimper in return, and the feeling of her internal muscles starting to clench around my questing fingers. I begin to increase the tempo of my thrusting fingers, and to place tiny butterfly kisses on her clitoris. I place my lips on her clit once more, and suck hard on it as I thrust into her with my fingers. That's all it takes to push her over the edge, she lets out a strangled cry, that might have been my name, as she contracts around my fingers. I place one last kiss on her clit, and rise up. She draws me in for a passionate kiss, and I smile at her. "So, am I forgiven?" She looks me in the eyes, smiles and says sweetly, "Maybe, we'll ju . . ." And at that moment the phone rings, Skinner decides to 'invite' us up to his office for a little chat. "Hold that thought Scully," I say as I put the phone down, " cause we've got an appointment up stairs!" I'm delighted at the little groan she gives out in protest as I pull her out of the chair and begin to collect up her clothes.


End file.
